


Canon Printer Enjolras

by PilferingApples



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilferingApples/pseuds/PilferingApples
Summary: A work for Rhyolite, who requested something for Printer Enjolras!
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27
Collections: Les Misérables Poisson d'Avril





	Canon Printer Enjolras

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhyol1te](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyol1te/gifts).



Each man had taken up his position for the conflict.

Forty-three insurgents, among whom were Enjolras, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Bossuet, Joly, Bahorel, and Gavroche, were kneeling inside the large barricade, with their heads on a level with the crest of the barrier, the barrels of their guns and carbines aimed on the stones as though at loop-holes, attentive, mute, ready to fire, their view illuminated by the faint light from the control screen of Enjolras. Six men, commanded by Feuilly, had installed themselves, with their guns levelled at their shoulders, at the windows of the two stories of Corinthe.

...A pause ensued, as though both sides were waiting. All at once, from the depths of this darkness, a voice, which was all the more sinister, since no one was visible, and which appeared to be the gloom itself speaking, shouted:--

"Who goes there?"

At the same time, the click of guns, as they were lowered into position, was heard.

Enjolras replied, motors whirring in a haughty tone:

"The French Revolution!"

(Les Miserables, Totally Victor Hugo,No Changes At All)

**Author's Note:**

> Printer Enjolras is one of my favorite headcanons, too-- so I couldn't resist the invitation to portray this excellent concept in one of the most dramatic moments of the story!
> 
> Note: the printer in question is in fact a Canon Pixma.


End file.
